


上弦之月

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 9





	上弦之月

“好大的雨啊。”  
在下午出发时还完全没有预兆，行驶在城里公路上的突然降落，只消一会儿就已化成暴雨，噼里啪啦撒在SUV的挡风玻璃上，密密麻麻的扯出裂帛声，听来竟有些令人胆寒。  
如今也是。  
园田海未还没有应声，她知道高坂穗乃果只是简单的陈述事实。高坂穗乃果本就不是那种擅长藏着心事旁敲侧击之人，厚道、纯朴、天真、求心。  
她也曾被这样的她所吸引，想来南小鸟也是。她们是挚友，因此被同样的特点吸引喜欢上同样的人，虽然狗血但是并非不可能。  
至少在海未的意识当中，比起这几天来发生过的事情，已经没有什么事可以说是不可能了。  
“穗乃果为什么不像当年一样，站在雨中对着天空大喊一句‘雨停啊’呢？”  
语言系统比心绪更快的做出反应，掐在嗓子中间的苦涩吐出来一句轻飘飘的笑语。穗乃果愣了一愣，苦笑着转过头：她不可能淋到雨，但是现在的表情，从额头上耷拉下来的刘海儿，就像从大雨中走出来一样。  
“海未酱为什么会这么想呢？穗乃果早就不在相信大喊一声就能停雨的年代了。”  
“……”  
海未默不作声。她的目光越过穗乃果看着她身后狂风暴雨遮蔽的夜色，即使是这样的天气，在像素已经被改变了的现实中海未还是可以认出来那是自己家楼下略显黯淡的路灯，还有在原初的镜像中高高悬挂在天空上的发着光的模糊。  
冷艳的，上弦之月。  
高坂穗乃果没有解开海未的门锁，取而代之的是直接熄了火，车钥匙上悬挂着的“Mi”坠落下来，孤苦伶仃的。  
属于穗乃果车钥匙上的“Mi”，是“Minami”的“mi”，还是“Umi”的“mi”？  
抑或是两者皆有。  
早知道如此，则海未宁可冒天下之大不韪劝穗乃果选择两者皆有。至少这是一条能让三个人都幸福的选择，而不是像现在这样无论知情与不知情，都深深地刺伤了三个人的选择。  
穗乃果看着海未，海未看着路灯，路灯看着上弦月，今天是初七日。  
“开车也挺累的，看来雨一时半会儿停不了，穗乃果要来我家休息一会吗？”  
这就是你想让我说出来的话吧……穗乃果。  
成人的世界里有很多话是双方都心知肚明的，然而谁也不能打破这个规矩，对方不说那句话，那就只能等待，而对方也不会不说那句话，这就是悄无声息的规则。  
穗乃果蓝宝石的眸子里恢复了一些神采：“那就打扰了。”  
略显壮实的和果子店老板从车上下来，撑开伞拉开了另一半的车门。高跟鞋在车门上有些打滑，穗乃果抛下了伞，揽住海未的腰把她狠狠地收进怀里。  
在这一刹那直到穗乃果松开手让海未站在地上打起伞隔绝起她们头顶的大雨的时间里，她们两个人就像被时光抛弃了一样，在永无休止的大雨中紧紧拥抱，简直就像只要这样就可以把破碎的心包裹起来一样。  
穗乃果拉着海未向单元门那里突入，海未任由她拉着，垂在眼睫上的雨滴像泪水一样滑落：  
到底是从什么时候开始的呢？  
穗乃果不再相信这些事了。

打开房间里的灯，虽然仅仅只有三天离开这个地方，家里轻轻的空气甜味却能让人放下心来。寡居生活到了第三个月的海未，即使没有完全驱逐掉另一个人的色彩，但也足够让她把这里收拾成让自己暂时蜷缩着的居所了。  
反正本来她也没曾期望如今的自己还能找到真正属于自己的归宿。  
“打扰了。”  
穗乃果脱下鞋子探进头来，海未自顾自的在收拾东西，穗乃果趁机环视了一圈四周——她不想看的大照片什么的都已经被换了下来，贴着壁纸的墙壁显得有些空旷，这反而让穗乃果心情好了一些。  
“穗乃果随便做吧，我去泡点茶来。”  
“那就……”  
“咕噜噜”肚子叫的声音比起还未出口的话提前一步，穗乃果窘迫的挠了挠头，却反而让海未放松了一些，唇角忍不住扬起。  
“真是的海未酱，不要笑话穗乃果啊。”  
“噗……没有没有。”海未轻轻捂住嘴巴，目光转移到墙壁上挂着的短针指向“9”的时钟：“现在时间也晚了，不嫌弃的话我去给你做点吃的，穗乃果想吃什么？事先说好，晚上不能吃面包哦。”  
“穗乃果有肉就行！”  
“好好好~”  
完全没有意识到两个人的对话到底是重复了多少遍才能时隔多年才能交流的依然熟练，就好像这样的对话完全只会出现在这两人之间一样。穗乃果呷了一口茶，顺手拿起海未茶几上的报纸：“海未酱还会订报纸啊。”  
“不是我订的，报纸按年，年末结束。我没有续订的想法。”  
“哦，那穗乃果看看咯。”  
知道海未绝对不会在意这种事，穗乃果摊开报纸翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上。橙色的瞳子中闪过一丝温柔，海未走进厨房，围上围巾开火切菜。本来因为暴雨而冰冷的厨房因为烹饪而逐渐温暖起来，越来越找到了手感的海未内心也轻快起来，食材被切分好跃入锅内，她轻快地哼着小曲儿。  
像这样的生活，这一瞬间的生活，两个人一起在家里，冷雨被挡在外面，屋子里暖暖的。穗乃果在外面看报纸等着她做饭，自己可以做饭给穗乃果吃——  
就好像，真正的小夫妻一样呢。  
这么想着的海未脸上渐渐浮起羞涩的潮红，不知不觉中流露出幸福的笑容。就在此时门外传来穗乃果的声音：“海未酱，餐巾纸在哪里？”  
“就在桌子上啊，穗乃果没找到吗？”  
“没有哦。”  
“……那你往桌子底下看看。”  
外面一时间没了动静，不过好像传来茶几被拖动的声响。不一会儿便传来了穗乃果有些欢快的声音：“果然在桌子底下啊，海未酱放东西都好有规律啊。”  
“那是当然的吧，穗乃果你也是啊，不要每次都把东西到处乱放，需要用的时候好麻烦的。”海未用铲子把饭的上下两层隔开，顺手打一个鸡蛋。  
“诶~~~海未酱不要那么唠叨嘛。穗乃果和小鸟酱在家里都是想拿到什么算什么啊。”  
咔嚓。  
那三个音节只是随便一出口，牵动心绪的时候手中的活动也控制不了，一个鸡蛋就那么用力过猛直接磕碎在桌子上。  
Kotori……  
胸中恪守着的小小幸福和温暖霎时荡然无存，化为和窗外上弦之月照耀下冷冷的冰雨滑落到海未的心里，提醒着她到底是犯下了多么不知廉耻的罪孽。  
刚才一瞬间可以温暖她的、小夫妻的错觉终究是错觉——最爱的人高坂穗乃果，是最好的朋友南小鸟的丈夫。这是不能改变的既成事实。  
这已经足够提醒她之前发生的事全都是梦境。犯下了这种罪恶的自己，已经没办法和小鸟相提并论了。  
但是、但是。  
本来却不应该是这样……  
本来……  
本来的话。穗乃果，本来就应该是我的啊……本来……应该嫁给穗乃果的人……  
是我才对啊……  
为什么会变成这样……  
泪水已乱了胭脂，即使海未想要努力克制住，但是在自己的世界崩坏之后所感受到的温差，不如从来就没有来到过。泪水一滴滴打落在案板上，发出细微的啪嗒声。颤抖的双手根本挥不动刀，海未勉强关气关火，双肩脆弱的伏下来想要隐去落泪。  
似金风玉露，一如相逢之初，本不应殊途。  
“海未酱……”  
不知过了多久，身侧才传来熟悉温暖而变得稳重了的声音。海未眨着泪眼抬头，穗乃果不知道什么时候已经走到了她的身边。宽厚的双臂悄无声息的揽住海未的肩膀，那小臂在继承穗村之后经过常年揉面已经变得分外结实，是能给人安全感的手臂。  
海未的刘海盖住眼睛：“你怎么过来了。”  
“穗乃果叫了海未酱好几声，海未酱都没有应声。穗乃果有些担心。”穗乃果低着头说道，双臂把海未向怀里收的紧了一点点：“海未酱发生什么事了吗，和穗乃果我说说吧。”  
“……不，什么都没有。”  
嗓音因为哭泣变得有些沙哑，海未擦了擦红红的泪眼，挣脱开穗乃果的怀抱：“吃完饭就回去。”  
语气和来时截然不同，不知不觉中变得冰凉刺骨，穗乃果的手停留在空气中：“海未酱……”  
“小鸟要等急了。”  
“为什么要说这种话。”  
她感觉到近在咫尺的那个人的气场变了，穗乃果逼近一步，她比海未高大壮实，这一步逼得海未有些喘不过气，海未努力把嗓子里的悲伤卡住：  
“你和小鸟打电话了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那不就是了，没有你还不得赶紧快回家。有把老婆晾家里彻夜不归的说法吗？”  
真不愧是海未酱啊，这种时候都还能保持理智思考这样的问题。穗乃果锁紧了眉毛：  
“穗乃果知道，穗乃果只是觉得，不能就这样放着海未酱不管。”  
“不管？”  
海未就像听到了什么搞笑的笑话一样冷笑出声，眼泪却再度决堤：“我哭着求绘里和真姬她们不要强奸我的时候，怎么不见你说这话。”  
“……！这……”  
“啊，对呢，人家说的真是太不知廉耻了，很抱歉。不过对于穗乃果来说，完全没有管除了自家老婆之外女人的理由不是吗……”  
“海未酱！”  
面前的人身体剧烈地一颤抖，就好像一只狮子发起狂来一样，海未本能的恐惧，向后缩了几步，就看到穗乃果站直了身子，蓝宝石般的瞳孔中燃烧着怒火：  
“海未酱，只有这种话你不能说。我对海未酱你的珍视，就算是海未酱你，也体会不到穗乃果是有多深刻的。”  
“那……”  
恐惧伴随着悲痛一起涌出胸口，残存的理智被燃烧殆尽，淋漓的泪眼爆发出女人绝望的哭号：  
“那为什么不来救我啊！”  
“……”  
“说的倒是好听，那你为什么不来救我啊！你就在那里看到了全程还参加到了进来！难道穗乃果你看着我被玩弄、被征服，变成那副样子，你会有快感吗？！你告诉我你还喜欢我，让我变成出轨的坏女人，让我背叛我的好朋友们，这就是你的目的吗？！”  
“我……”  
本来没有火也被这剧烈的震颤激起火焰，穗乃果深吸一口气，冷冷的盯着海未。  
“最初没有守住的人，难道不是海未酱吗？”  
“……！”  
“为什么，那个时候要嫁给那个人，穗乃果明明再考虑了，为什么不能再等穗乃果？”  
“那、那是因为……”  
抽噎着还没说完，就被穗乃果暴怒的大吼打断：  
“穗乃果搞不懂啊！现在什么年代了，想要嫁给谁难道还非园田家指定不可吗？！难道就是因为那个时候的穗乃果太年轻吗？难道现在的穗乃果还是那么年轻吗？为什么不能再等一下穗乃果呢？！”  
“穗乃果……呜、呜呜……不是的……不是、不应该是这样……”  
已经完全无法再忍耐了，海未就像一只受了惊的小猫一样，抹着眼泪坐在了地板上。  
“对、对不起……穗乃果……”  
“……”  
蓝宝石一般的眼瞳中洋溢出海洋一般深沉昏暗的悲伤，这是开朗的她从未表现出的色彩。年少的时光中她从来就没有体会撕心裂肺的失去到底是什么样的感觉，那是一个迎着朝阳可以相信任何事情的时代，彼时少女们的爱意单纯而天真，好像能与世界为敌。  
越深入了解越了解这个世界的可怕，车轮之中没有任何力量可以保护爱情的地位。但是她依旧想要成为无往不利的太阳，无论如何也要实现奇迹的颜色。  
然而这次失算了，并且失去了最重要的东西。从此之后她不得正视世界能将她割得鲜血淋漓，她失去了相信一切的基准。但是她依旧没有忘记自己曾经为王的执着，相信总有一天可以把她抢回来。  
“穗乃果……没有办法啊……”  
穗乃果的双手轻轻地搭在海未的双肩上，小心翼翼的，像怕惊了受惊的飞鸟。最终她搭在了海未的双肩上，那一对肩头瑟瑟发抖，手感又是软软的，好值得让人去疼爱她。  
“除了海未酱……穗乃果我啊，谁也不想娶。只要可以得到海未酱，穗乃果只能……只能用一些，不是那么正常的方法了。”  
她用力把怀中的女孩抱进怀里，时光好像再一次抛弃了她们。从穗乃果身上传来的温度就像是为海未准备的归宿一样，只是接触就会相信、就敢相信。  
海未乖巧的任由穗乃果抱着，小脑袋躺在穗乃果的肩头，眼泪打落进穗乃果的领子里，穗乃果就像没有感受到一样牢牢地抱着她，直到她的抽泣声逐渐变小，双手环抱住穗乃果坚实的身体。  
“我们没有未来。”海未小声呢喃着。双手却老老实实的环抱住穗乃果的身体：“我们那个时候……最好是，本来，就应该结束了。”  
“也许海未酱说得对，但是穗乃果不想这样。”  
耳畔的声音有些沧桑，更多的是完全无法忤逆的沉重，就好像诸臣屡谏不听强硬的拍下了手中的镇山河的皇帝。即使现在看不见她的脸，海未也能感受到，从紧拥着的身体里传来强有力的心脏跳动。  
仅在这一时也好、仅在这一刻也好——  
只为她跳动的心脏。  
“只是……穗乃果已经，不想再体会那种失去一切的感觉了。”  
“……！”  
她说出这句话的时候语气有些苍老，却仿佛一瞬间回到了那个十几岁的少年时代。那是她们无忧无虑的爱情最紧密交织的日子，十几年来找不回来的失落感在那一瞬间将她浑身填满。  
“……你这个混蛋。”  
海未抓住穗乃果的领子狠狠地亲吻她，穗乃果在吃了一惊之后任由海未主动奉献过来，一只手臂牢牢地禁锢着海未，任凭她怎么捶打也岿然不动。主动贴过来的嘴唇冰凉而又柔软，让穗乃果想起秋天里浅尝的柿子饼，淡淡的涂上了雪色的霜。  
她闭上眼睛转守为攻，将她拥入怀中加深了这个吻。

【晨昏交替之时，唇霜宛如春日雪融。】  
【雪藏的爱恋若将有日，肆意流淌。】  
“穗乃果，来抱我吧。”

没有开着大灯的房间是偏向于灰暗的，床头灯亮着红色的微光，仿佛摇曳的红烛。紧密的两个人时隔多年单纯而无二的纠缠，诉说着在雾雨的背后将要展开的到底是怎么样的一副红帐春宵缠绵云雨的画卷。  
薄雾黯淡，笼罩韶华。  
雨，沙沙沙。这样昏暗而苦苦挣扎的夜晚本来不应该有光，但是这样的月光偏偏能在暴雨中挣扎——上弦之月的倔强，是高坂穗乃果的倔强，是白月光的倔强。即使暴雨骤至，也无何惧。  
“呜……唔嗯……唔嗯啾……哈、穗，穗乃果……”  
耳畔传来记忆中稚嫩而纯粹的喘息，属于这个女孩喘息的声音已经有多久没有听见了？穗乃果不记得，她全身心的沉溺在这样一个重逢之中，已经听不见别的声音了。  
“咕……咕哈……海未酱，舌头，伸出来。”  
怀抱着自己的那个人似乎开始找到了两个人独处时拥有主动权的感觉。海未听话的把柔软的嘴唇贴上去，舌尖只是试探着伸出了一个尖就被穗乃果急吼吼的卷进去，找到了融合的感觉。唇齿与唇齿嘶磨，炽热的身体和身体也在纠缠。她们是被这个世界抛弃的一对恋人，绵绵大雨中除了紧拥的彼此，已经没有什么东西剩下了。  
爱的火花就算注定要被连绵不断的大雨浇灭，此时此刻的穗乃果和海未也宁可丧失记忆也要融合在一起，借着上弦月在云雨间的挣扎，重塑云雨。  
直到两个人的呼吸都已经急促起来穗乃果才松开海未。海未脸色红红地看着她，修长而柔嫩的手抱住穗乃果的脸，低声吟哦。  
“変わらないで。”  
请您不要改变。  
换上了大和传统新娘对丈夫一般恭敬的语气，又似乎因为是痛惜这已经不再纯洁的身子，淡淡的透露着烟花之外的绝望。清澈的泪水半载着幸福半载着痛苦，流过绯红色如同涂了胭脂的脸颊，染乱胭脂。  
穗乃果把自己的目光深深地印在海未的瞳孔中，吻了下去。  
“好。”  
“……！”  
虚弱的唇角荡漾开来，她知道自己很开心，想必现在内心相连的彼方也是可以明白的。  
褪去衣衫，衣服后面的扣子被解开，修长的手指轻巧的解开她的衬衫。常年体温有些偏寒的女体今日滚烫的要命，若不是知晓情动，她可能自己都觉得自己发烧了。长久揉面变得劲道了太多的手轻轻地覆在她的双峰之上，那双手的外形变了太多，唯有大小一点都没变。  
海未闭着眼睛感受着穗乃果温柔地抚摸着她的乳房。穗乃果的嘴唇停留在她的锁骨上，指尖揉捏着她的乳头。突然想到了什么抬起头来：  
“海未酱的胸，从来就没有变过呢。”她捏了捏手中的乳房，说道：“好像在穗乃果记忆中，海未酱的胸穗乃果就正好是不多不少的正好握住呢。”  
有些孩子气的语气反而逗笑了海未，她睁开眼柔柔的说着：  
“穗乃果啊……哪有不会变的东西。就算我的胸没有长，穗乃果你的手也不会长大吗？”  
“这倒也是……诶？”  
海未执起穗乃果的手把它放到自己另一边的胸前，手就好像归刀入鞘一样牢牢地抓在上面，不偏不倚，正好覆满一只手。比起十四岁那年的初夜，十二年后海未的胸变大了不少，穗乃果的手也变大了不少，唯有相仿的叩吻是相同的。  
“因为我……一直都应该是穗乃果的女人啊……”  
最适合穗乃果的女人一直都是我啊。身体才会这么契合，难道有什么不对吗？  
烛火般的灯光猛烈的抖动了一下，底下是一个被翻过来的照片。是海未和她已故老公的照片。海未从眼角的侧光看到了被扣住的画面，依稀记得自己好像一直忘了把它收拾下去。  
这么说，是穗乃果做的了。  
身上传来波折的衣服松动声，海未抬头，穗乃果慢慢地从她身上起来，把手伸向了自己的腰带。在解开衣服扣子的时候却被一双纤长的手阻止。  
“……穗乃果……这个交给我。”  
“诶？可是……”  
一直以来都是自己做这种事的穗乃果一愣，海未浅浅地一笑，轻轻地压着她的腰间引导着她坐在床上，修长的手指灵活地解开她的腰带。  
“……只有这一次哦。”  
无论如何也想要找回当年错过的洞房花烛夜的心情，只有这个无论如何也不想要错过了。粗长滚烫的肉刃暴露在雨夜里有些湿凉的空气中，热量混入到空气里，在碰到之前就觉得滚烫滚烫的。  
沐浴中有些烫但是能温暖进四肢百骸的汤汁，也会给她这样的感觉吧。海未用手搭在了因为动情和忍耐红得发紫的肉刃顶端，穗乃果猛地一吸气：  
“海未酱的手……好冷啊。”  
“诶？哪哪哪里不舒服吗？”  
看着海未突然开始惊慌焦急，穗乃果连忙伸手握住她的手，十指牢牢相扣：  
“没关系的啊海未酱，不如说如果能让穗乃果温暖海未酱的话，穗乃果还求之不得呢。”  
“……不要说这种话，太不知廉耻了。”  
海未眉眼下垂一副恭顺的模样，轻轻推倒穗乃果让她就这么坐在床上，趴在穗乃果的双腿间对着穗乃果膨胀到发紫的肉茎吹了一口气。  
清清凉凉的感觉带着挚爱的芳香宛如一道电流贯穿穗乃果的身体，浑身的肌肉兴奋的一紧绷，穗乃果兴奋地喊出声：  
“啊……海未酱……”  
“呼~穗乃果的那个，已经很有精神了啊……”  
真好啊，属于我的，早晚还是我的……  
把自己的发梢理到脑后，海未轻张檀口，把穗乃果粗壮的肉刃含入口中。由于清洗的很干净穗乃果是没有异味的，只能感受到自己吞咽着的不仅仅是把属于穗乃果的气味让它占据大脑，几乎就是穗乃果主动把自己最脆弱、最私人的一部分，交付给海未。  
她对她完成占有的同时，反过来她也对她进行着占有。  
从来没有过这样的感觉，不管是被强迫了多少次也好，这种没有情欲驱动只是服侍和侵蚀的性感可谓是从来没有过。  
同样穗乃果的感觉也好受不到哪去，柔嫩湿润的紧缩感一下子从肉刃传播到大脑，送给她的快感也让她差一点恨不得直接万马奔腾。海未灵活的口技如同漩涡般缠绕着她，她不知道海未做出如此灵敏反应的原因到底是因为被调教久了的驾轻就熟还是因为动情，她无比执着的相信这是后者。  
细嫩的舌头灵巧地缠绕过穗乃果的龟头，从大血管上逐渐压下去，海未能感受到穗乃果身体里急速快涨的快感即将要达到顶峰又被活活压了下去，血管一跳一跳带着肉棒在小嘴里一鼓一鼓的，海未感觉自己在享用世界上最好的人，唯有这个人海未想要和她融入骨血。  
小声的忏悔了一下过去脆弱的自己，她似乎可以有些理解穗乃果的不择手段了。  
“啊啊啊……海未酱……”  
海未继续舔弄着，几乎服侍到了任何一个地方，唯独绕开了几乎要崩裂的冠头。柱身连带着下面的两个卵囊都被好好地照顾好，就像一个小漩涡一样卷着穗乃果的欲望，让她也变得发狂，忍不住加快了在海未嘴巴中抽插的速度，而海未则无论她怎么加快都顺着她的凌虐摆动着维持着漩涡。  
她感觉她是在操世界上唯一一个只属于她的小嘴儿，克制动情是不可能的。  
火山将发之际，海未突然转移了目标，一直绕开来的龟头突然得到了最柔软的抚慰，灵巧的小舌还非常调皮的往马眼里钻，刺痛的同时是剧烈的快感，雷动马达在接受了数十次刺激之后，早就已经越过了临界值。  
“啊啊啊啊……海未酱！穗乃果我要……！！！”  
还没能穗乃果坚持着说完这句话，压制小穗乃果的电极就因为短路而崩坏，喷涌地灌注在海未的小嘴里。小巧的嘴儿接受不了这么多的量，有一部分从嘴角流了下去划出一道淫糜的水线。  
“咳、咳咳……”  
本来就敏感的口腔难以抑制这么大量的活性，海未连呛带晕，吐出穗乃果的鸡儿之后低着头闭口小声咳起来。穗乃果紧张的靠过去轻轻拍着她的背：  
“海未酱！没事吧！”  
“咳、咳咳……”  
海未花了一会儿止住了咳嗽，轻轻摇了摇头。穗乃果稍微放下心来，瞳孔中流露出心疼的神色：  
“对不起啊海未酱，穗乃果还没等你准备好就……诶？！”  
涂着海蓝色指甲油的柔嫩之间点在穗乃果的嘴巴上，穗乃果正迷惑间，只见海未早已抬起了头，脸颊上还残余着刚刚咳嗽引起的潮红，可爱的鼓着腮帮子。  
然后——  
“咕噜。”  
纤颈微抬，海未将什么东西吞咽了下去，可以发出有些娇俏但是淫糜的声音。海蓝色的眸子一瞬间封的死死，穗乃果两眼发直愣愣地看着海未，对方脸上还残余着狡黠聪慧的笑意，这让穗乃果不得不往最糟糕的方面去想。  
她想说服自己海未吞下的不会是那个东西，理智却告诉自己海未吞下的只能是那个东西。属于她的活性，不光是从正规的渠道，从其他的渠道也寻找着命中注定的母体，而母体慈爱的不管从哪个方向，都将其全盘接收。  
海未酱把我的精液给……  
“好好吃。”  
海未笑眯眯的，指尖轻触红唇表示品感。脸上携带着动情的绯红，橙空的眸子带着一股子娇媚劲儿，甩不开勾住她的魂儿。  
刚刚释放过一次的龙枪再一次蓄势待发，甚至比上次还要气焰万丈。穗乃果再也把持不住，向前直接扑倒了海未，耳畔传来了一丝丝淡淡的水声。  
看到海未通红的脸穗乃果已经猜到了发生了什么，指尖触碰到海蓝色丛林里的湿润：  
“海未酱已经这么湿了啊。”  
“笨蛋，不要说这种话……好丢人的。”  
海未转过身子让自己和穗乃果面对面，白皙的手和刚劲的手十指相扣，修长的腿摊开在穗乃果腰际的两边撒娇。  
“穗乃果……进来吧。已经很湿了，没问题的。”  
“……海未酱。”  
海蓝色的瞳孔和澄空色的瞳孔相视，穗乃果轻吸一口气，把自己坚挺的火枪挺入了海未的身体。  
“唔嗯嗯！！”  
按理来说被进入了这么多次，不管是被进入本身还是对于穗乃果的型号的熟悉，海未本来都不应该有这样激烈的反应。  
但是身体偏偏就是如此发生了。就好像突破了什么封印嵌入进去一样，突如其来的异物被海未下面的媚肉死死地缠卷着，是一个远超于之前的大漩涡，几乎要把穗乃果的整根肉棒吞噬掉。  
“啊……哈啊……海未酱……”  
穗乃果也被束缚的不轻，海未私密的紧致让她甚至觉得自己在和一位处女交合，小穴的肉丝狠狠地缠着她的鸡儿，穗乃果甚至感觉自己再向前一步就能突破那道女孩的防线。  
但是那是不可能的，穗乃果比谁都知道海未绝不可能是处女，因为她就是那个早在十几年前就亲自结束了海未处女身的罪魁祸首。  
但是这身体的紧致又如同第一次探索时候的处女身一般。不、甚至比那个还要紧密。海未的身体从没有像现在这样的给她设立重重难关，她每进一步都能受到重重的阻碍，但是她丝毫不怀疑，自己进入之后便是更加极致的极乐世界。  
难道真姬和绘里开发到现在，居然都没能够穷尽海未身体的最深层的奥秘吗？莫非是因为海未从未像如此的动情，对那些年的后悔最终让情感无法制衡，达到了新的境界吗？  
这些是穗乃果没办法去思考现在也没能够思考的事情，同理她也绝不会知道若不是在这场巫山云雨之中自己的情感也完全洋溢到无法抑制的程度，是不会让海未的情感也如此的爆发的。她深深地挺动着自己的肉刃，缓慢地强横地进出着海未，每次插到子宫口的时候就会停留一下。好像把自己已经崩坏过一次但是依旧挣扎着活着的恋心一次次的通过阴道送入海未的身体里。  
海未酱……  
请包容这颗毁坏的心吧。  
“嗯……嗯啊，穗、穗、穗乃果……”随着穗乃果的挺动逐渐加深，阴道攀附着的血肉翻转的刺激传到了海未的大脑，她不禁攀附上了穗乃果的脖子，主动哺以饱满的乳房。那红透了立起来的樱桃在穗乃果脸上蹭的痒痒的，穗乃果心一横将它含在口里。  
“唔嗯嗯！！”  
动情导致的浑身的滚烫让她每一处肌肤在和外界接触的时候都有些滚烫的，但是却有着另类的甘之如饴的丝滑。修长的腿环绕着穗乃果的腰方便她更快一步的抽插，双臂抱着穗乃果的脖颈小声喘息，而穗乃果也是因为她的娇媚和动情逐渐迷失了自我，只想把自己埋进海未的身体里和她骨血相融。  
下身的冲撞进一步加快，红得发紫的蘑菇尖端在小宝宝宫殿的门口架好了冲车，说来也奇怪，刚进去的时候明明束缚的紧，刺入到深处反而就像为自己的型号量身打造一样，拼接的完美，嵌入的契合。刺入引起的潮水和海未自己的吟哦混在一起，把两个人都推入了一个极乐的深渊。  
“穗乃果……穗乃果我……”穗乃果每一次推进伴随着海未舒适的娇吟，慢慢的把自己压迫在内心最深处的愿望挤出来：“穗乃果我……想和海未酱有个家……想每天都看到海未酱……想和海未酱有个像你的小姑娘……”  
穗乃果每一次顶入就吐出半句话，安静的只有交合声和雨声的房间里，海未能听清楚她发出的每一个吐音。从未曾对任何人说出过的梦惊人的契合，海未挽住穗乃果脖子，强迫她看着自己。她的双唇抿紧着，穗乃果以为海未是不想回答她的这种胡言乱语。  
“好啊。”海未缓缓地说着，活动着腰际使她可以进入的更深，微妙的疼痛和濒临极限的快感融合在一起，海未每说一句话都是半吐着气，心中的万千思慕交织成隐秘思绪：  
“我也想……和穗乃果组成家庭……”  
“真的吗。”  
穗乃果沙哑着问，海未点了点头，她们额头顶着额头。那一瞬间似乎感觉到穗乃果脑门上有了皱纹，不过也可能是皮肤激动的原因：  
“我……我也一直想，只属于你一个人。只想给你做饭，只想等你回家，只想给你生一个女儿……像你像我都没有关系，但是必须让我来教育她……虽然，这个愿望太不知廉耻了……但是我还是想……”  
我还是想。  
眼泪混合着希望和绝望，穗乃果从没发现海未在她的怀抱里居然可以美到这种程度，散发着淡淡的月光，散发在她的怀里几乎稍微一用力就会消失掉。  
但是即使注定要消失，穗乃果也想紧紧地把她抱紧，哪怕化成光和她一起消失。海未感受到了她的恐惧，努力地拥抱着她的身体，把自己心脏的铃音努力地传递过去。  
穗乃果阖上眼眸，感受到自己身体濒临极限，努力发动着冲锋。  
“——嗯啊啊啊啊！穗、穗乃果……”  
“海未酱……”  
穗乃果低头吻过海未的泪眼，狠狠地吻住娇花般的唇瓣。

海未酱，穗乃果不是不知道，全部的愿望，现在已经没办法实现了啊。  
但是只有现在，就算是这么说……想把所有的愿望倾诉给你。  
若一瞬之梦终将有梦醒时分，我大概也会追随着你去往何处吧。  
这一场梦醒之后，就连曾许下的微小的愿望，或者环视之景色我也将逐渐遗忘吧。就像曾经一样，无非是远别离，天一方，世事无常。  
但是即使是这样也好……若将过去和现在全部托付出去的话……  
穗乃果不想这样。  
一定，有办法的吧？  
一定会有办法的吧？

“呜、呜呜嗯……啊、穗乃果、穗乃果！！”  
快感的神经不知道是从谁的身上捆绑到了谁的身上，但是显而易见的，两个人的快感都被捆绑在了一起，海未能感受到自己即将高潮，也明白穗乃果即将射精。她努力的抬起小屁股，试图营造最适合穗乃果刺入的空间。  
“哈、哈啊……海未酱……穗乃果我要，射在里面了。”  
穗乃果深深吸气，试图牵引着对方的解答，嘴角流露着一丝苍白的笑意，在身下如花般盛开的海未，微笑着点了点头。  
“嗯，可以哦……射在里面吧，穗乃果……”  
今天并非是安全期，她都能感受到体内卵子对着穗乃果身体里精子的剧烈渴求，上弦之月潮涨之时，可能是海未的身体随着她一起涨潮了。  
会发生什么，不会有人比她更清楚了。如果神明真的听到了她心中的渴求，仍旧天造地设，百步穿杨——那这、也是命运。  
只要穗乃果能够记得，那也就没什么可以遗憾的了。  
最后的冲刺一浪接着一浪，穗乃果如同一只发狂的龙，肆意展开了攻城略地，也只有海未能在此刻平息魔龙的怒火。肉棒在海未的私穴里高速的冲击，终于在顶入子宫口的那一瞬间，绽放了出来。  
“呜嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”  
海未同时也迎来了高潮，炽烈的精液和汹涌的潮水化火为水，完全打湿了床单，在两人的身下渲染下一大片。在逐渐丧失的魂魄中，海未能感受到精液顺着她的体内流淌下来，流露出羞人的一片。  
穗乃果也像丧失了灵魂一样，她没有拔出来自己的肉刃，只是紧紧地相拥着海未，直到怀中的女孩睡着为止。狂流之雨将月光湿透，灰暗中不知道是谁按灭了灯光，只留下紧紧相拥又紧紧相连的在大雨中拥抱的两个人。

似乎还没到清晨，又似乎是因为大雨的原因，到了清晨也没人发现。耳畔传来手机的铃声，尽管很困，不过一直比较靠谱的海未还是拿过了手机，接通了通话键。  
“喂。”  
“啊，海未酱。”  
“……！”  
电话那边传来熟悉而甜美的声音，一下子把海未的困意完全驱散。她按住自己的胸口，害怕让自己过快的心跳传出去。  
“小鸟……”  
脱口而出，出口才发现自己的语气还算凑合，让海未稍微定了定心。  
“海未酱怎么了吗？小鸟听你的声音有点奇怪。”  
“啊，我……我有点发烧，现在刚起来。”  
“是这样啊，海未酱的身体早点好起来就好了呢。”  
看来小鸟并没有听出她随口编出来的理由。  
“那个，海未酱，穗乃果酱昨天一晚上都没回家，小鸟我很着急呢。请问你有穗乃果酱的消息或者是穗乃果酱联系过你吗？”  
“……”  
心虚和恐惧像一张无形的大手攥紧了海未的心头。她顺着自己的目光看去——被子底下就是赤身裸体的穗乃果，现在还在呼呼大睡之中，穗乃果的肉棒甚至还依旧插在海未的身体里……  
如果，被小鸟发现了的话……  
海未把手攥在胸口，良久。  
“……没有，我不知道。”  
“原来如此啊，那小鸟再去问问其他人吧。打扰海未酱啦~”  
“……那个，我也去……”  
“帮忙的话就不必了，海未酱还发着烧小鸟是不忍心让你带病帮忙的，海未酱就在家里好好休息吧。”  
这么说着的穗乃果突然有醒了的架势，海未吓得连忙捂住穗乃果的口鼻，还好她没打算真的醒。只是抬手抓了两把海未的胸，然后放下又睡了。  
海未吓了一跳的心终于好受了点，连忙用手指稍微堵住通话筒：“那，我有消息再和小鸟你联系吧。”  
“好的，海未酱回见~”  
挂断电话，脸上的甜美笑意也随之消失，橙色的眸子随即变得冰冷。南小鸟站在海未家的楼下，面无表情的看着路灯下的一辆SUV。  
那是穗乃果的车，车牌里有着海未生日“315”的SUV。在穗乃果和小鸟结婚前，就是穗乃果的车。  
小鸟没有打伞，大雨划过她深灰色的发丝，略显沧桑而又绝望。  
“明明，当年的海未酱只要愿意的话，小鸟我啊是根本找不到机会的。”  
“海未酱和穗乃果酱谈恋爱的时候，小鸟我可从来没有干涉过你们啊……”  
单薄美人的身子没有什么动作，漂亮的水晶指甲却深深嵌入掌心，渗出丝丝的血。  
“……现在居然还妄想能回去？这算什么啊，海未酱。”  
“既然海未酱这么决定的话……那就别怪小鸟我心狠手辣了。”  
南小鸟挺直身子，眸子里带着一丝丝的果决，转头快步消失在大雨中。

【END】  
2019年12月31日 17:17  
己亥年腊月初六


End file.
